G☆PC22 / Transcript
Shibuya Trip Arc, Episode 22: The Beginning of a New Friendship! Bringing the Light! Later at the hospital, Rosette wakes up in a hospital bed while opened her eyes. Rosette: W... Where I am? She gets up slowly and looks around and noticed she wore a hospital pajama, but realizes that her gunshot wounds in the body have been gone. Rosette: My wounds are gone. She then noticed that Chrno was beside her. Rosette: Chrno? Chrno: So much the better, that you was re-established. Rosette: Where I am? Chrno: We are in the hospital, it was the Healing Tears that allowed you to heal your wounds, all our classmates are in the hallway falling asleep in the seats. When they come out from the hospital room, they discovered all of their classmates and teachers are asleep, included Romeo, Juliet and others. Chrno: They are worried about you, but are relived as you're healed from bad injuries. Rosette covered her mouth with both hands, she melted into tears and hid her face while Chrno caress her head. Meanwhile in the church, Esther makes a prayer crying in a comical way. Esther: Waaaaaah! Sorry, my lord! I shooted at an innocent woman who is falsely accused of murder. I... I confesses my sins! Mary: It's okay sis. Abel: Sister Esther, you're simply a victim of a conspiracy caused by Cain, and God forgave you because he knew what actually happened... Esther: Really? Abel: But to be able to redeem, you must join the Onmyouji-Precures, and make Ion as your familiar because he was Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. Mary: Yeah, he's right! Wait, what is the Onmyouji-Precure? Abel: This story is a bit too longer, I explain for later. Esther: Wait, I don't know if I deserve to join them... Because, I was not enough to assume my responsibility for I'm filled with hatred and revenge towards Sister Rosette. The next days after Azmaria leave the group to return towards Akihabara among the students of the Edo Middle School and finish the remainder of her in Akihabara stay, obviously no one knew of her absence as Joshua use a Katashiro given by Azmaria as alternative means, and doing as if nothing was there. Rosette: Fortunately everything is fine that finished well now the case is settled. Azmaria has just returned to Akihabara quietly without being noticed. All of the second-grade and third-grade students are gathered into the entrance of the Shibuya Station. Hermione: Well, I could go back to Kyoto and take a good hot bath. Rosette: But, what about of Sister Esther. I'm worry about her, I hoped she would forgive me, but. Hermione: Forget about her, Sister Rosette. Sister Esther is coming a little later. Emilia: Whoow! It's not too early! Benvolio: We'll be able to go home! Is not that right, Christopher? Joshua: Of course! We're happy that it's going on here in Shibuya! William: Stay grouping, my dear students! It's time to leave, get ready! Later they prepare to ride in the respective buses and finally return to Kyoto for some hours. Later in Kyoto, then at the entrance to the Heian High School, everybody got off the bus. Teachers have given permission to go home. William: Now it's time to go home. Rosette: Finally, I'm glad to be able to go home, so we could find Azmaria as she is returning from her school trip from Akihabara. Hermione leaves from them unknowingly or tell them. Juliet: Hermione? Hermione, you forgot your luggage! Hey! But Hermione remain silent as she's so too far away to listened them. In the Kyoto neighborhood in the Ponto-chō (a Hanamachi district in Kyoto), Hermione was wandering and thinking about something. Hermione: (... Raijin, I wonder who are you? What is your bounds with me?) She sees a beautiful woman with a lavender-colored kimono and long black hair, who walks in the in the Ponto-chō and disappeared from the circulation among the crowd of people which noticed her and she stops suddenly. Hermione: Who was, this woman? Her stomach began to gurgle heavily, Hermione had her hand placed on her growling stomach, she blushed and get embarrassed. Hermione: It's not right time, the food from Shibuya are good. The vision shown where Juliet eating many foods happily into her mind. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (But yet, I'm really hungry, and I would to be like Juliet. She's a Hanyou, Juliet was always hungry and eat more than me.) Back to reality, she thinking to buy food to eating. Hermione: I should go in the Kouga Bakehouse. She noticed the shop called the "Kouga Bakehouse", Hermione went to the interior where Saemon Kisaragi and his younger sister Okoi worked to sell varieties of bread, Curry Bread, Melon Bread, Anpan and many others. Okoi: Welcome...! Ah! It's really you, Hermione-san! Hermione: Mr. Saemon! Miss Okoi! You came back from Shibuya. Okoi: It's normal, we already met you in Shibuya with Big Brother. Hermione: It's a pleasure to meet you. Okoi: I asked for a question, about your school trip? But one thing is about what there were incidents a few days ago. Hermione: Everything was fine after these incidents where the Ayakashis came out. I just come back to Kyoto. Saemon: What did you want, Hermione-san? Hermione: The Curry breads, did you have any? Saemon: I knew you would say that! We know that you particularly like the Curry breads! But we also have the Melon breads, the Anpans and the Taiyakis here. Hermione: So I'll take them too! She give so much money to buy the Curry breads, the Melon breads, the Anpans and the Taiyakis. Saemon: Whoah so much! Thank you! Hermione: Who is the creator of the Kouga Bakehouse? Okoi: It's the leader of the Kouga clan who had created the Kouga Bakehouse 50 years ago, his name is Danjou Kouga. Then she leave from the Kouga Bakehouse and would carry a large Japanese paper bag of bread varieties while Okoi say good bye. Okoi: Thanks, good day! Have fun, Hermione-san! Hermione: Whoah that's great, I'll finally be able to eat my... When she is about to ate one of her Taiyakis while running happily Ponto-chō, someone grabbed Hermione's ankle which surprised her. Hermione: Eh? When she looked someone down who is laying on the ground. Hermione: Are you okay? She tries to wake him, it's Abel (with spiral eyes with a comic effect) which surprised Hermione in a comical way. Hermione: Aaaaah! But you are...? Abel: Someone, please... Feed me... He stretched out his hand slowly and he was very hungry. Abel: I'm... so hungry... His belly gurgling while Hermione has widened eyes. Later, Abel ate very quickly all the rest of the varieties of bread that annoyed much Hermione. She looked at the empty paper bag, then she glared angrily at Abel with her anger glare with a comical way while the anger veins appeared on her head. Hermione: Hey, four-eyes! You're supposed to eat only half of my reserves! Because of you, my empty stomach was growling again! Her stomach was growling as she was very hungry and she did not yet eaten the least food. Abel: I'm sorry, but I was always poor and I needed food! Hermione: But that wouldn't change anything for me! You has only to fend for yourself to find money and food! But Abel is suddenly sleeping that irritates Hermione even more. Hermione: He doesn't listen to anything, that four-eyes! She beat Abel with a baseball bat in a puff of smoke with a comical way and woken him up. Abel: Oow! Hermione: Is that how you could thank me?! Rude! While Hermione continues to beat Abel, Astharoshe met with them as she was looking for Ion and Esther. Astharoshe: Excuse me, you'll not have seen Esther and Ion? Just after Hermione had finished to beat Abel and the puff of smoke was dissipated, his face was bloated and bruises since Hermione had hit him just now and was kneeling. Hermione had her arms folded, with her eyes closed and frowned. Astharoshe: What tha... Father Nightroad? Why you ended up with a puffy face?! Hermione: I give a good lesson to him! He showed ungrateful to me since he eat all my breads, and he was sleeping in front of me when I spoke! Astharoshe: Ooh please, Abel Nightroad is maybe a goofy and clumsy eater, but he's actually a powerful Crusnik like his twin brother Cain, and his younger sister Seth. A Crusnik is a creature similar to the vampires but they nourish vampire blood. Hermione is surprised with a bizarre or comical pose in a comical way. Hermione: WHAT?! That's cannibalism! Astharoshe: *nodded* It seems hard to believe, but it is true what the Crusniks are. An image vision shows with Abel, Cain, Seth and Lilith. Sometimes backstories from them. Astharoshe: *as voiceovers* (They were the test tube babies created for the Mars Colonization Project. Abel had a strong hatred for humans, and he joined the Methuselah in the war after the Armageddon. His prejudice towards humans was the result of an unexplained betrayal by persons dear to Abel that was mentioned.) Another flashback shown with a younger Abel who had killed many humans, then with Lilith who is killed by Cain. Astharoshe: *as voiceovers* (During the war between the humans and Methuselah, he killed seven million humans. Until when Lilith was killed by Cain caused Abel to abandon the war...) The last flashback shown where Abel mourning in Lilith's crypt at the Vatican, and thus his meeting with Caterina as a child. Astharoshe: *as voiceovers* (Since the tragedy, he spent many years by mourning in Lilith's crypt at the Vatican, until a young Caterina Sforza fled there to escape from the Methuselah assassins. Abel, deciding then to defend the humans, and saved the young Caterina and chose to live.) Return into reality and back to present. Hermione: What's about of Cain? Abel: My elder twin brother was once a gentle and beloved leader of the Mars Colonization Project, until when an accident killed him. It's my younger sister who injected him with the Crusnik nanomachines which saved his life, but also drove him insane. Hermione: *saddened* It must be hard for him. But personally, I feel sad for him, even if he had done unforgivable things. But, where are Sister Esther and Lord Ion? Meanwhile, Mirka Fortuna hugged her grandson, Ion, as she is very relieved to learn that he was reincarnated after his death. Mirka: Ion!! Ion, oh my dear grandson! You're alive! Say I'd never see you again since this incident! Oh, my only treasure! Ion: Sorry for what happened since 6 months, it was actually Cain who assassinated me, by taking Rosette's appearance and accusing her from the murder. It's the truth. I can now able to seen spirits and youkai as I'm unable to see spirits in the past, until my death and reincarnation. Even as a Shikigami-Fairy, I remains as a Methuselah. Mirka broke slowly the hug while he continue to talk. Ion: About of Esther, she refuses to seal the pact with me and becoming her familiar, because there was a good reason to act like that. Into the flashback, Esther refused to sealed the pact with Ion. Esther: No, I don't! I refuse to make you as my familiar and seal the pact! Ion: I'm one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto able to save Takamagahara! Why you refused to sealed the pact with me? Esther: If I refuse, it's because I does not want to lose you again! Like that it happened six months ago! She leave and run away from Ion. Ion: Esther! Don't go! End of the flashback where Esther is alone of the Forest of Hungry Wolves. Esther: (If I really want to protect you, it's because I want to confront against the Ayakashis alone, and to not let you die once again.) But she is soon confronted with Cain and stops suddenly after having seen him. Esther: Cain?! You again?! Cain: I'll make you pay for making me suffer such an insult, and your betrayal! My dear Esther Blanchett! He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cain: Reborn, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Onikuma. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiii! Cain: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 24 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 23 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi, Cain: Go get a host to take possession of the body nearby! The Ayakashi take possession of an Onikuma nearby, both are merged to make one. Cain: You'll pay for this! Meanwhile in the Ponto-chō, Ion is very desperate to try to find Esther who has fled. Ion: Where are you, Esther? Why did you running away? He will meet Astharoshe, Abel and Hermione. Ion: Astha! Father Abel! Hermione! Astharoshe: Ion, what's wrong? Ion: *tears from his eyes* Please, save Esther! I needed help! Hermione: What you mean? Ion: I try to help Esther, but she refuse! Hermione: What? His tears poured on his face and sobbed. However, Hermione clenching her teeth, glared coldly at Ion and frowned angrily. Hermione: You disgust me... She slapped Ion in front of Astharoshe and Abel and surprised them. Hermione: You stupid idiot! Abel: M... Miss! Hermione: You! You're not even able to pursue and convince her to accept to seal the pact! Ion squeezed his teeth as he felt his pain from his cheek and placed his hand on it. Hermione: You're a man or what?! A man mustn't cry, your body is that of a man but your tears are that of a woman! Ion: Uuuh... Hermione: *grabbing at Ion's shirt collar* You was even more immature and naive than I was! She pushed him away that send him on ground. Hermione: Sister Esther was my friend, and we are close! But you let her go without saying anything! And if something happened, you would be considered as responsible for what happened to Sister Esther!! Astharoshe: H... Hermione! Ion: Hermione, I... Hermione: Shut the hell up! Ion: *gasped* Hermione: You make me ashamed! You're just a coward! Ion: You! You insinuate that I am a fool?! Hermione: Exactly! The same thing happens when I almost let Juliet die to her tragic fate because of me, and I accidentally hurt her in a fight against Sister Esther. While Astharoshe and Abel are attended with their widened expressions. Hermione: You must not ruined the second life that has just been offered, because to commit suicide is an act of cowardice! If you dies once again, you'll never see your grandmother again! What's about of Sister Esther and friends, they will be unhappy all their lives, commit suicide is for just to run away by killing oneself! Everyone can change! Even me, I'm able to change! But she felt a bad omen, for she thought Esther was in danger. Hermione: Sister Esther... She got trouble! She leaves while Astharoshe and Abel followed her, leaving a desperate Ion alone. Shortly after, Ion began to cry as his tears poured on his face with grief. Ion: Uuuhhh waaaaaaaah.... WUAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Intermission. Cure Sakuya appears in the first eyecatch while Byakko appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile during the battle against the Onikuma-like Ayakashi. Cure Sakuya: White Flower Whirlwind! She began to dance around for summoned a whirlwind of white cherry blossoms to inflict damage towards Cain. Cure Sakuya: I'll take revenge for all the harm you had committed on Mary, Ion, Sister Rosette and the others! But Cain was protected by the Ayakashi from the White Flower Whirlwind. Cure Sakuya: Floral Bullet! She summoned a floral gun to used several Floral Bullets and provoked several floral explosions, but the Ayakashi dodged it while Cure Sakuya continue to shoot it. Cure Sakuya: (The Ayakashi's statics, the Onikuma continue growing and reach sizes much larger than even the largest natural bears. It is so powerful that they can even crush a human with the palm of its hand. The Onikuma are nocturnal, hunt and eat just about anything.) Cain: Ayakashi, go to eat everything that is on your way! The Ayakashi had eaten animals nearby and grew up on a large scale. Ayakashi: Gyooooo!!! Then attacked Cure Sakuya, but she dodged. Cure Sakuya: Floral Bullet! But just after used her Floral Bullets again and provoked the floral explosions, the attack has no effect on it. Cure Sakuya: What?! The Ayakashi tried to attacked her with its hand, but she dogged from it and she used a Divine Talisman to create a barrier but it break it easily, and grabbed brutally her. Cure Sakuya: You really have the chic to catch me so easily. But in the end, it's just a big teddy bear. Cain: You provoke me, you garbage! Kill her, Ayakashi!!! The Ayakashi squeezed Cure Sakuya strongly. However, she smirked maliciously, when the Ayakashi had crushed her, it was revealed that her body was decomposing into the white cherry petals and carrying away by the wind, then reformed Cure Sakuya's body, she glared with a serious look. Cure Sakuya: Congratulations! Beautiful performance, you know! But that's missed! You could never defeat me this time! Cain: I'll shut up your insolence! Suzaku: Phoenix Bomb! She throw the bombs to explodes the Ayakashi. Inaba: Warrior's Break: White Light Hammer! Her hammer become white and larger while shining by the light, then Inaba smashed on the Ayakashi's head that provoked an explosion of light, while Abel shooted it with his gun. Suzaku: Sakuya, are you okay! Cure Sakuya: Stay out of it! I must redeem myself after all that passed between Sister Rosette and me! Suzaku: Sakuya! Cure Sakuya: I can defeat the Ayakashi alone! Suzaku: Sakuya, you idiot! You thinking it would have been easy to redeem past crimes and mistakes suicidally~ Natsu?! You're wrong! Cure Sakuya: You. Suzaku: It was the same case for me where I try to redeem my mistakes alone by recovered the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan stolen by Cain, but I failed. Cure Sakuya was confused. Suzaku: I even nearly to let Juliet die because of my egotism about myself and wounded her in an impulsive act during the fight against you, Sakuya. Moreover, we are friends, when I notice this changeable behavior since 6 months ago, it make me sad to bear it~ Natsu. Abel: And besides, Ion is very worried about you too. He wants to seal the pact with you to become your own familiar. Even you refused and abandon us, you'll only bitterness regrets finally. It will be considered as an unpardonable act for a nun like you, a nun is supposed to work together among sisters. Cure Sakuya: I want to protected Ion! Suzaku: Me, I want to protected you! Never I not let you die~ Natsu! While the Ayakashi had crushed Inaba, but she defends herself with her hammer and Abel shooted it with his gun. The Ayakashi grab her hammer and projected her away and on the ground, it trying to attacked Suzaku and Cure Sakuya by behind. Ayakashi: Uooooooh! Suddenly, Byakko appeared while dashed towards the Ayakashi. Byakko: Knight Code: Iron Tiger Sword! He gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword to formed a white tiger-like aura, then send it towards the Ayakashi, Suzaku was afraid from him due his form as a white tiger because of her Ailurophobia, she panicked with rounded white eyes in a comical way. Suzaku: Eeeeek! Not him!! Cure Sakuya: Byakko! Why you came to rescue?! Byakko: I want to protected you~ Aki! Because, I thinking you was suffered and tried to redeem past mistakes~ Aki. But if you die, I never forgive you! Cure Sakuya: Byakko! The flashback shown about his meeting with Esther. Byakko: *as voiceovers* (I remember that during the meeting with you, I had prejudices and hatred towards Terrans, before we becoming close friends~ Aki.) Another flashback shown when Ion and Esther are inside of the prison, as Ion trying to commit suicide to protect Esther from his own bloodthirsty state, before being stopped by Abel. Byakko: *as voiceovers* (When Dietrich try to control me, I try to commit suicide to stop myself from killing you in a bloodthirsty state, but I was saved from this tragic fate by Abel.) The last flashback with Ion will joined Abel in his quest in order to destroy Cain for good. Byakko: *as voiceovers* (Through my experiences with the treachery of the Order, I develop a growing desire for revenge, and eventually joins Abel in his quest~ Aki.) End of the flashback and back to present. Byakko turned his head towards the scared Suzaku. Byakko: Hey, Suzaku! I want to prove I want to become stronger than anything~ Aki! I'm not a whiner that you claimed~ Aki! He the turned into his hybrid-form. Ion had long metallic claws, a white tiger tail with a big bell attached. He had white tiger ears with the metallic helmet appeared on his head. Ion: You're not the only one with an ability from your Supernatural Element. He activate his new ability called the "Metallic Arms", his arms was strengthened that ripped his sleeves, leaving his bare arms exposed, and muscled. Subsequently his arms turned into metallic, his both arms are turned into tiger-like arms and gain silver claws, his red eyes turned into purple eyes. Inaba: Another ability? Ion: I named this ability, the "Metallic Arms"! My arms will become formidable weapons and I can eat any metal to strengthen! He dashed towards the Ayakashi to attacked. Ion: Knight Code: Iron Tiger Sword! He gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword to formed a white tiger-like aura, then send it towards the Ayakashi while the blood gushed. Ayakashi: Uoooooh! Then he biting with his jaws while the Ayakashi and the blood gushed and spread on the ground. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! The Ayakashi tried to grab and smashed Ion, but he dodged from its arm. Ion is very fast, he draws his sword from the scabbard with his jaws and slashed it as the the blood gushed and spread from Ion's body. Cain: Just a moment! Ion: What! Cain: If you defeated the Onikuma Ayakashi, the possessed victim die with it! Ion: I'll do it! He tried to kill this Ayakashi, but Suzaku stops him by created a fire circle around of him. Suzaku: Moron, he's right! We must to save the victim by extraction~ Natsu! The Ayakashi tried to smashed Ion and Suzaku, but Ion stop the Ayakashi by blocked its arms thanks of his Metallic Arms while Suzaku launched shurikens. Cure Sakuya: Now! She send the Divine Talisman to summoned the wind to trap the Ayakashi while she prayed to contain the power. Cure Sakuya: This is the moment or... However, the Ayakashi is too strong and neutralized the wind gale easily and trying to attacked them. Cure Sakuya: Land Wall! She sends an amulet papers to summons a wall made of rocks and mud to defended herself and others from the Ayakashi. Them, Abel shoot it with his gun and Inaba smashed the Ayakashi's head. But it projected Inaba away and broken the Land Wall and grab Cure Sakuya and crushed on the ground, but her body was decomposed into the white cherry petals while carrying away by the wind, and thus reformed her body. Ion: Sakuya! While Cure Sakuya tried to launched her white cherry petals but get attacked by the Ayakashi and projected on the ground away. Suzaku was trembling with fear. Suzaku: (Damn it, even that the Poisoned Fire Needle that brings no effect on this Ayakashi despite the poison, even if it can attract attention and defeat it, the possessed victim also dies~ Natsu.) Ion: Suzaku! Let me go to defeated the Ayakashi~ Aki! Suzaku: Keep your cool and wait for others to arrive~ Natsu! While Cure Sakuya continue to fight against the Ayakashi, but she got trouble while trying to stopped the Ayakashi's arm. Cain: Sakuya, you cannot defeat it alone as without friendship and team spirit. You'll lose. Cure Sakuya: Bastard! Cain: You should understand during the fight against Cure Amaterasu, Ayakashi, kill her! The Ayakashi tried to kill Cure Sakuya, it raise its another arm. Raijin's voice: Maid's Loyalty: Electric Shock! Suddenly, Raijin used her lightning wings to created an electric ball, then send it to electrocuted the Ayakashi and saved Cure Sakuya. Ayakashi: Uooooh! Cure Sakuya: What?! The remaining of the Onmyouji-Precures and allies are coming. Cure Amaterasu: Sakuya!! Suzaku: You're... Raijin: Are you okay! Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! She send the Divine Talisman to extracted the Ayakashi and released the victim who is the Onikuma. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku, goddammit I'm so very worried about you! Why did you leaving without warning us? Suzaku: I am worry about of Esther who run away! Cure Amaterasu: That's why we would go looking for you! Thanks to Raijin for allowing us to find you! While Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo their familiars are fighting against the Ayakashi who is now vulnerable. Cure Tsukiyomi: It is vulnerable! It is time! The fire circle disappeared around of Ion, they attacked the Ayakashi alongside with Raijin. Cure Sakuya: I'm sorry, I was so stupid. Please, I ask you to grant a second chance. She turned her head towards the Ayakashi. At first, she send three amulet papers, then she unfolds her both arms to form a cross, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her. Cure Sakuya: Dancing With the Cherry Petals at the Polar Bear, Fly Away to the Beautiful Spirit! Then a white seal with the white cherry petals are appeared around of Cure Sakuya. Cure Sakuya: Overkill, Precure! White Cherry Blizzard! She launched the blizzard of white cherry petals from of the three amulet papers towards the Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to summoned the iron chains. Cain: Assholes! You'll regret it! He disappeared and retired from the scene. Later after the battle where the Onmyouji-Precures are returned into normal and Ion who quickly becoming into Byakko. Esther: Thank you, everyone... Juliet: And so what? Esther: I... I decide so to joined you all officially, and I going to sealed the pact with Byakko. Byakko: Really? Esther: *nodded* Yes, thank you for saving me just now. I have been wrong since a while ago. So this time, I'll make it of you, my familiar. She uses her Summoning Smartphone to begin the ceremony of the contract. Esther begins draws a kanji "金 (Kin)" on the screen of her Summoning Smartphone's screen, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under from Byakko, she used her narratives during the ceremony of the contract. Esther: Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn, will be my familiar, me Esther Blanchett. The pact is sealed bound by blood! Land! Kindness! Metal! Autumn! West! She drawing a pentagram on the screen, the seals are disappeared and the ceremony of the contract is over. Shortly after where the Shikigami-Fairies are returned into normal, included Raijin, it was revealed that her name is "Kagerou". She wore a light purple kimono with a maid apron, a maid headband on her head, white gloves, and sandals, her outfit is inspired on a Japanese maid. Hermione: *gasped* You're... Kagerou? My teacher? She was surprised to see Kagerou as she recognized her right away. Kagerou: Yes, it's really me... My dear Hermione-san. *winked* You had grown well for 10 years that we were separated after your mother and returned safe and sound by bringing your father kidnapped for 6 years. As Kagerou did her charisma in front of everyone, Chrno had widened smile and make a perverted glance. Chrno: Aaaaah she's goddamn beautifuuuull! Rosette kicked at Chrno suddenly, then she beat him inside of the puff of smoke that give a comical way. Rosette: Hey! What are you looking at? Pervert! The Onikuma who just come back into his human form while gets up, regain consciousness and revealed to be Gyoubu Kasumi, placed the hand of his bald head. Gyoubu: Uuugh... Where I am? What's happened? Oh! That's it, But I just remembered that a monster to come into possession of me! And apparently it was they who had saved me! Rosette: Is this guy who's been saved? Gyoubu: '''*smiling happily* Aah thank you for having to save me! '''Kagerou: Gyoubu? That's you? Where did you go? Gyoubu: Ehh, I just go to train into the forest. Juliet: Who's that skin wig? Gyoubu: *frowned* Skin wig?! Kagerou: A little respect for him! His name is Gyoubu Kasumi, he is a member of the Kouga clan. He worked also in the Kouga Bakehouse, and I was also a Kouga member too. We also know about the Onmyouji-Precures, because Oboro has one after she became Cure Otohime, so she had to save all of Japan is sealing Orochi and will disappear. Juliet: *shocked* Lady Oboro? Kagerou: And now, I'll join the team as a combat ally, since I was also a Shikigami-Fairy. Everyone are surprised of Kagerou's words. Juliet: Sei serio?! (Translation: Are you serious?!) Kagerou: *smiled and nodded* It will be great, to be able to come with you. But in fact, I would like to know what the name of your team is. Azmaria: Precisely, I had a better idea in mind, about of the new name for our next generation team! Kagerou: Really? Azmaria: Yeah! The official name is "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!" Everyone are surprised with a strange pose in a comical way. Everyone: EEEEEHHH?! Azmaria: Not bad, huh? Esther: W... Where you could find this name? We did not ask for anything! Meg: Do you think it would good with this name of our team? Because Gonzo means "Ruffian" in Italian, and we aren't scums. Rosette has sparkling eyes while had praying hands. Rosette: Whoaaah that's so great! Juliet folds her arms turned her head and frowned. Juliet: Geez what the heck with that name?! È così stupido! (Translation: That's so stupid!) Azmaria: If it does not please you, then the name of our team will be "Gainax Pretty Cure!". Everyone fell and crashed to the ground with the weirdo poses in a comical way. Then, Juliet grabbed Azmaria's shirt collar angrily with an anger vein on her head and had her jaws with sharp teeth in a comical way while Azmaria was frightened silently and sweaty. Juliet: Are you make fun on me, albino kid?! That it's even worse with this name also "nerdy"! It's not worth naming it! That reminds a Japanese animation studio of the same name, the same thing with "Gonzo" that it's also an animation studio! Azmaria: It's not worth to get excited, and then we are a team after all, that would make it a good memory. And then I found that the name of "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!" is rather awesome. I like that name. Rosette makes a boost, while smiling with a star appears on her teeth and winked. Rosette: That's okay! This name is rather awesome, and now it's official the name will be Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Juliet gets excited in a comical way while the anger veins appeared on her head. Juliet: You'll not do that too! Rosette and Juliet stick their heads against each other while their anger veins appears on their heads and clenched their teeth in anger. Rosette: If you're not pleased so you'd better get free! Suddenly, Hermione's stomach was growling noisily, she is very embarrassed and blushes very quickly while gasped, Hermione acted as a Tsundere. Rosette: Eh? Juliet: Hihihihihi! Oh my poor Hermione! You're so very hungry than myself with your gurgling stomach❤. She caress Hermione's head, Hermione frowned with a blushed face and an anger vein appeared on her head while acted as a more Tsundere. Hermione: It's not my fault if I nothing to eat because of that four-eyes of Nightroad. Juliet: Ooh the poor little firebird is completely emptied of her stomach that began to gurgle❤! Hermione: Give me break! Don't caress me head in front of them, it bothers me a lot. Later when they entered into the fabulous Iga Pastryhouse in the Ponto-chō (a Hanamachi district in Kyoto), Hotarubi and Yashamaru greeted them with a friendly welcome while the remain of the Iga members continue to worked to make cakes such as Rousai Azuki, Nenki Mino, Jingorou Amayo, Tenzen Yakushiji and Ogen Iga who is the creator of the Iga Pastryhouse. Hotarubi: Welcome! Gyoubu? Kagerou? What are you doing here? Her and her husband are surprised of Gyoubu and Kagerou's presence. Kagerou: It's only for Hermione-san. Juliet: Hey, it's not nice to say that! I want to eat pastries from the Iga clan! Hotarubi and Yashamaru have heard the gurgling from Hermione's stomach. She had her hands placed on her growling stomach as she's very hungry, and she blushed with an innocent expression. Yashamaru: Is it for the young blondie woman? She's very hungry. It reminded me into one of the Shounen cliches, the main hero likes to eat a lot. He eat everything he can find and complain about being hungry most of the time. It may happen that the main hero had a hungry stomach and gurgle when he was hungry. Hotarubi: Aaah, Hermione is very hungry... Juliet pay for some cakes with 1000 yen on the counter. Hermione: Excuse me but, my stomach did not stopping to growling as I'm so very hungry. I nothing to eat and would to eating Curry breads, if that silver-haired four-eyes did not eating all of my food... Her stomach was growling more noisily and she blushed more than usual. Shortly after, Hermione ate so much the patisseries. Yashamaru, Hotarubi and the remain of the Iga clan are happy and surprised. Hermione: Aaah these patisseries from the Iga clan are very delicious! Nenki: Ooh, the blondie girl is so very starving... Rousai: It seem she like our specialty from the Iga Pastryhouse. Jingorou: Hey, slow down, you're gonna choke. Hermione stifled and coughed and everyone are shocked and surprised. Hermione: Uuh... *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* Rousai: Aaah! Nenki-dono, bring some water for her! Nenki: Aah! Right! He runs to bring water while Hermione continues to coughed. Tonight at the Borromeo Hot Spring with a full moon appears on the starry sky, Hermione is alone diving and relaxing in the onsen bath, she move apart a little bit her and looked behind her back, a red phoenix-like birthmark. Hermione: (Everyone is afraid of me... Where did this birthmark that I had on my back came from I was born. Why, I was born as a youkai?) Kagerou joins Hermione and dive her body into the onsen bath, her breasts bouncing a bit that give a Fanservice effect. Hermione: That's you? Teacher? Kagerou: In full relaxation, huh? Earlier, I talked to your parents as I known them for a long time. I officially became your personal teacher as I'm your guardian since your childhood during the absence of your mother, I just going to living into the Borromeo Hot Spring. Hermione: So what? What! My personal teacher is you?! Kagerou: From now on, I'll take care of you as my disciple, I taught you ninjutsu when you were a child❤. I knew you're special, thanks to your Inner Flames and the Healing Tears ❤. What is it, you wanted to have a beautiful master? You got her right in front of you❤! Koumori appears in the screen. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, in order to perfect her training, the main hero will meet one or several great masters who will learn "the forbidden or difficult techniques" that one puts ten to learn usually for one week or one year. He leaves from the screen. Hermione: *sparkling eyes* Amazing! I have a personal master that is also beautiful! I accept with great pleasure!! While Rousai and Nenki who watched secretly at Hermione and Kagerou on the tree branch, both her blushed and having a perverted expression. Rousai: Nyiiii they are so goddamn beautiful! Nenki: Aaah it makes me want to fiddle with the breasts! Both women have noticed Rousai and Nenki who are on the tree branch who watching them, after that silent moment, Hermione thrown the bamboo bucket at Nenki's nose and got nosebleeds. The image shown with a full moon on the night sky where we will not see this scene. Hermione's voice: Kyaaaaaaa!!! Stay away from us!! Kagerou's voice: You had to look at us on the women's onsen! Old farts! Perverts! The noises of the objects thrown were heard while Rousai and Neki screamed, and the screen shook several times. Rousai's voice: Gyaaaaah! Please, stop that!!! Nenki's voice: Uwaaaaaah! We're sorry!! The next day with the bell rang at Heian High School, they were all in class and sat on the chairs in front of their desks. Hermione looked at Juliet who talking with Romeo with a smile. Hermione: (400 years ago, have passed after our previous lives... I now hoped that Romeo and Juliet could be happy.) When the new teacher arrived, it was revealed that it was Hermione's personal teacher: Kagerou. She bounced her breasts that give a Fanservice effect in front of her new students who had made blush to the boys and made seduction sighs. The boys of the class, included Chrno, are seduced by her attractive appearance while Hermione is very surprised. Hermione: It's... Kagerou: Hello, my new dear students! I just replaced your former teacher who was hired in another high school in Tokyo! Starting today, I am your new teacher in the Heian High School! My name is "Kagerou Kouga"! She wrote the name in the Japanese kanjis of Kagerou Kouga (甲賀 陽炎). Everyone applauds her arrival while make her charisma while winked. Kagerou: Let's start biology classes! At the end of the episode with a night sky with a full moon as a background while someone is in the traditional district and the cherry petals are blowed away by the wind, a mysterious girl named "Mana Aida" makes her first appearance, and the bell sound were heard. Mana has a short magenta hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail in the top. Held up by a small pink bow, that has her Cure Lovead on it. Her outfit is a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink and white, the violet thigh-high socks and thus white and pink colored shoes. Mana: ... Someone had no any feelings and love... It's time to return what he had lost... Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Mana: Now that the Shibuya Trip Arc is over, now move on to the next. This is the Okinawa Arc! Regina: Nothing but the two of us that we're going to land here in Kyoto! Mana: Kyunkyun! Regina: Yeah, Kyunkyun! We'll have fun both! Mana: Yeaaaah let's gooo! Regina: On the way to new adventures! Mana: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. The Heartful Precure, Cure Heart Comes in! Regina: New friends, new allies!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga